History of CarlRail
2016 April 2016 * April 26th: CarlRail is founded at 11:34 a.m. GMT by NewBuildmini and CarlPIandog. CarlRail employs Pant's Security to deal with bad people near or on the railway. This day was also the 30th anniversary of the Chernobyl Powerplant Explosion from April 26th 1986 May 2016 * May 2nd: CarlRail hits 20 members,including JamieTass,who was friends with CarlPIandog and NewBuildmini back then. * May 5th: CarlRail releases their first uniforms and models. June 2016 * June 1st: CarlPIandog and JamieTass have a fight due to ranks.JamieTass is later fired. * June 4th: CarlPIandog and NewBuildmini have a fight because of one of the uniforms.Build is fired but re-hired a few hours later. * June 23rd: CarlRail began working on places,which were later abandoned. July 2016 * July 29th: CarlRail celebrates NewBuildmini (The Co-Founder)'s birthday. * July 30th: CarlRail sets up their website (carlrail.weebly.com). August 2016 * August 7th: CarlRail begins working on their mainline and are still currently working on it. * August 13th: CarlRail hits 40 members. * August 20th: CarlRail had an attack by an unknown hacker and most of their places and models have been deleted. Luckily nothing else was affected. * August 29th: Due to ROBLOX having a DNS server error, CarlRail was offline for all of the day. * August 30th: CarlRail gets back online after the ROBLOX DNS error. September 2016 * September 1st: NewBuildmini is back to school because in Russia, holidays end at that day. * September 5th: CarlPIandog is back to school * September 9th: Carl's school have a fire drill. He doesn't like them and he got scared. Also, CarlRail's Mainline development reaches around 70% finished. JamieTass is also growing more jealous. * September 10th: Carl and Build reveal the release date for their mainline is somewhere between end of October and Mid November.They will hold production on the 6th October until 18th October due to Carl being on holiday for 11 days. Also, CarlRail Website goes into business plan for a month.They set up a store where they sell models and games. They release a coupon code to celebrate. * September 11th: CarlRail hold a 2 minute silence for the victims of 9/11. Carl announces later that day that they put the group website down from 9:11 am to 13:32 pm. * September 17th: Carl uploads a sneak peak of their mainline. An hour later they have a fight over the website and Carl blocks build.The reason is because build is too lazy to make images.Carl threatens build to replace him. They become 'friends' again but have 2 more arguments. It takes 4 hours until they eventually become friends again. Carl is relieved. 30 minutes later they have another argument. Carl nicknames this day 'Argument Day'. Neddyfram1110 eventually calms down the fight a few minutes before build left to go to sleep. Carl is relieved the next day as build is now a good friend. * September 24th: Carl and build start working on a new line. At the time of writing this it is currently unknown why. The website has a massive update. Carl also gets a warning for an unknown reason. * September 26th: Carl begins planning a new game. He also starts coding a website for CarlRail. It is currently unknown why is making another CarlRail website. * September 29th: At 19:41 BST time, CarlRail hits 50 members. An amazing milestone. They aim to hit 100 by next March. * September 30th: Carl fills in a absence report for 5th October until 18th October. Carl and build abandon Carlfieldshire for a few weeks due to Carl's absence. October 2016 * October 2nd: Carl and Build start to refurbish Carlford and Area after 2 to 3 months of inactivity of the game. They have a new title 'Carlford and Area 2017'. A few moments after launching up teamcreate,they notice most of the crossings were missing and told the group the game had been hacked while it was inactive. * October 6th: Carl goes to Antalya,Turkey for 11 days. CarlRail is closed for the time being. He keeps in touch via his phone. * October 17th: Carl lands back at Gatwick and gets home 2:00 am on 18th October * October 18th: Carl announces he has no school and everything is back to normal. * October 19th: Carl is back to school. * October 20th: There is a real fire at Carl's school. He said someone smoked in the toilets and then dropped the cigarette,causing it to burn. He was doing science at the time and had to leave without his blazer,so he was freezing. This was the last day of school for 11 days (Half term). * October 30th: Carl's birthday. CarlRail has a party and Carl gets presents from some people. November 2016 * November 5th: Bonfire Night. CarlRail celebrates this. December 2016 * December 1st: Countdown to Christmas begins. * December 6th: CarlRail hacked,luckily only description was changed. * December 9th: Fire alarm at Carl's school again. Caused by some idiot students. * [Unknown Date. Somewhere around December 15th] CarlRail hits 60 members! * December 16th: Carl's school breaks up at 12:20 for Christmas. * December 20th: Carl got a warning,he hasn't explained the reason. * December 25th: Christmas Day. Carl was off for most of the day. 2017 January 2017 * January 1st: CarlRail celebrates the New Year. Also development on Roarkshire begins again. Aim is to finish by May. * January 2nd: CarlRail's website taken down. Carl says it may never come back up. * January 8th: CarlRail hits 70 members. Build also invents upper quadrant semaphore signals. * January 9th: CarlRail introduce new technology for their trains. One being new slam doors. Carl is back to school. * January 16th: Carl banned for 2 days. Unknown Reason. February 2017 February 4th: Biggest fail in CarlRail History: Carl did script.parent.lights.script.disabled = false instead of script.parent.parent.script.disabled = true February 10th: New route starts to be installed in Foxton. February 17th: Carl uploads a safety machinima of why not to misuse on Level Crossings. This is his first machinima and he is starting to make more. Some of his machinimas that will be made will have CarlRail Easter Eggs included (e.g in Bully Part 1 and 2 there is a CarlRail Class 153) February 25th: CarlRail makes history. They run a train from Tonham Central to Carlton and back. March 2017 * March 1st: Creeperwimp exiled from CarlRail. Reason posted on group wall. Also, Carl plans a machinima about how CarlRail was founded and how Network Build went bankrupt. * March 2nd: Foxton gets hacked. It gets sorted quickly. Creeperwimp was responsible for it. Carl begins production on the machinima. * March 3rd: Production on the machinima finishes. Release is March 3rd (the day production finished). Carl says it is a 'mini-movie' * March 4th: Carl releases the machinima called 'How CarlRail was Founded'. It shows how Network Build went bankrupt and how CarlRail came to life. This is based on what actually happened on ROBLOX. It was uploaded on March 4th but says March 3rd. It is a glitch with youtube * March 5th: Team L33tblue (NewBuildmini's Alt) Is hacked and tries to destroy CarlRail. Luckily it doesn't work. * March 18th: CarlRail make a special train for Carl hitting 1,000 subscribers. While testing the train, it spazzes when carl gets out but flips back onto the track. Also they have a party since they said last week March 18th is Party day. * March 19th: A prison is added into Foxton and they start running prison services. * March 29th: Carl fixes lag in CarlFieldshire April 2017 April 1st: CarlRail pranks the members saying the sensors were leaked. NewBuildmini also invents the new generation of LC phones. Btw, Eastern Division of CarlRail was also founded this day, unknown time. NewBuildmini gets BC. April 3rd: CarlRail begin development on Carlfieldshire again as lag is fixed. May 2017 May 26th: Carl introduces Foxton 105.2 FM into Foxton's Auto Shuttle. Also a new track is installed. It allows access from the mainline into the auto line in Foxton and Area 2017. May 30th: New line installed from Foxton Docks Junction to the beginning of the auto shuttle. A Class 66 was ran twice on the auto rails and the new track. This line is for maintenance, weedkillers (MPVs) and Manual Passenger services if the auto train breaks down. June 2017 June 18th: Foxton had a medium update. The auto train got a new emergency phone linked to the Warvale signalling centre, on the 2nd stage of it. The Foxton bypass road curve got fixed. June 19th: The auto train track doubling is almost finished. The track got extended from Warvale to Foxton. June 20th: Mickton Central LC is now double track. Doubling is finished, just needs points installed, and additional track at Foxton new station. Double track now ends at the Tonham Staircase, since the underground parts will be single track. Also Lincoln Park got new trespassing signs like at Tonham Interchange. July 2017 July 3th: Carlton Lane West LC is now officially an AOCR, telephones had been installed, not linked yet. July 5th: The auto train now has a map of the line. July 6th: Carlton Lane station has an upgrade. July 9th: Wardsey AOCL now added to the Foxton Docks - Shuttle access line. Track guards on the shuttle removed, new under-wheels added, Foxton Station Foot LC is now stop look listen. July 13th: Carl makes the first CarlRail MPV Weedkiller. Carlton Lane signs turned blue. July 15th: Carl's Warvale Farm is added with realistic MWL Crossing July 18th: The shuttle radio now has Level Crossings Don't Run The Risk adverts. July 21st: AWS is tested on the High Tonham Test Track with a class 97 as a testing train for them. They're successful. Work begins to put them on the manual line. July 22nd: The 153 is fixed. Passenger services run again August 2017 August 5th: New switch for the double line is made using sensors. This will be place near Tonham Interchange as only one train will go in it at a time as underground will remain single track. August 12th: New signals have been installed on the current manual line. AWS is also installed, but signal buttons did not fit in the signalling centre, so It is currently driver operated. August 13th: New signals and AWS buttons are now in the correct signalling centres. August 16th: Doubling line is finished. Old track has been lifted and turned into a footpath and bike trail. Services only run to Foxton due to engineering works at Lincoln Park and Tonham Interchange. August 17th: Carlton Lane West AOCR turns back into AHB-X. August 18th: The first auto train arrives at the new Foxton shuttle station. It tends to get stuck at curves, because of the underwheels and the weldscript, conflicting with the hinged underwheels. Later the underwheels got fixed. August 19th: Carlton Lane West AHB-X finally fixed. August 26th: Carlton Lane got a new Platform 3 for the upcoming Red Line services.